


Part I : Healing Secrets

by Paquerette_San



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked - French [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Healer!Lance, Keith the human shield, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquerette_San/pseuds/Paquerette_San
Summary: Tout le monde sait que la tribu de l’eau à des guérisseurs –des maîtres de l’eau qui ont la capacité de soigner les autres avec leur élément-. Certes, la plupart d’entre eux sont des femmes mais il existe une petite minorité d’hommes.Et il est l’un d’entre eux.





	Part I : Healing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secretos Curativos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721156) by [InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus). 
  * A translation of [Healing Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364661) by [imnotasweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotasweetie/pseuds/imnotasweetie), [InfernusCerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus). 



> Cet UA est une fusion entre les histoires de Aang et de Korra (ATLAB). La technologie existe mais le seigneur du feu dictateur est toujours là. Pidge est l’avatar et voyage avec le groupe tout en apprenant la maîtrise des différents éléments. Allura et Coran ne maîtrisent aucun élément mais ils envoient du lourd.  
> Traduction de la version espagnole de InfernusCerberus (originale) et de la version anglaise de InfernusCerberus et de fearfulGuillotine.

**'Til the fire nation attacked**

**Part I : Healing Secrets**

 

Pour une fois, Lance était reconnaissant de pouvoir monter un énorme lion noir, même si cela signifiait agripper sa fourrure comme si sa vie en dépendait. Monter ce lion était très différent que de monter un chien-ours polaire car ils n’ont pas la même taille. Les chien-ours polaire ne font pas non plus la même taille qu’un tank de la Nation du Feu. Devant lui Allura tenait fermement quelques touffes de crinière grise, le lion ne semblait pas se plaindre lorsqu’elle tirait un peu pour qu’il se tourne dans une autre direction. Après tout, c’était _son_ lion.

Derrière lui se trouvait Coran qui était accroché à la taille de Lance avec autant de force que Lance mettait à agripper la fourrure du lion et regardait par-dessus son épaule. Derrière eux se trouvait un nuage épais de fumée qui diminuait au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient. L’énorme lion courait avec toute la force de ses grandes pates, sautant entre les pentes et les rochers, esquivant les boules de feu et les boulets de canon lancés dans leur direction. Il fallait s’y attendre. Après tout, ils étaient au milieu d’une guerre contre la Nation du Feu et ils se trouvaient à découvert dans une zone neutre du Royaume de la Terre. Comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, ils voyageaient avec rien de moins que l’avatar. Lance avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où les soldats du feu leur avaient tendu une embuscade. Jusqu’à présent, ils avaient réussi à leur échapper et fuir.

Le lion noir s’arrêta brusquement, faisant échapper au brun un cri très doux et très viril, merci bien. Le grand félin flaira l’air un moment avant de redresser les oreilles, seul avertissement avant qu’il ne se tourne et ne se mette à courir vers une des falaises, sautant de rochers en rochers pour arriver de l’autre côté, suffisamment loin des soldats de la Nation du Feu pour se cacher. Là, derrière des rochers empilés et bloquant le chemin, les attendait deux personnes les poings levés.

« Hunk ! Shiro ! “ S’exclama Lance en sautant du lion et trottinant vers ses amis, entrainant avec son mouvement brusque Coran et le faisant chuter au sol.

« Les gars ! » s’exclama avec enthousiasme Hunk. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Maître de l’Eau, le visage inquiet. « Tout le monde va bien ? ».

Lance acquiesça, enfin capable de respirer calmement. Hunk et Shiro semblaient être dans le même état qu’eux, avec des tâches de suie sur leurs vêtements. Le bras métallique de Shiro semblait tordu mais rien que le Maître du Métal ne puisse réparer seul plus tard. Celui-ci les regarda l’un après l’autre avec une expression préoccupée avant de parler.

« Où sont Pidge et Keith ? »

« On ne sait pas » lui répondit Allura en caressant le museau de Voltron, des ronronnements s’échappant de la gorge du lion. « Je croyais qu’ils étaient avec vous lorsque nous nous sommes séparés. »

Voilà ce qu’il s’était passé. A cause de l’attaque surprise pas si surprenante, ils avaient décidé de se séparer puis de se regrouper une fois qu'ils seraient assez loin pour que la nation du Feu ne les trouve pas.

« Ils ont dû réussir à s’échapper, non? Allez, on parle de Pidge là ! Elle arrive toujours à se sortir du pétrin et à retourner en sa faveur une situation. Keith aussi, ils doivent être en route ! ». Bien sûr, Lance pouvait pas éviter cette inquiétude qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, comme le reste de ses amis… mais quelqu’un devait rester optimiste, pas vrai ? C’était son travail et c’est ce qu’il faisait de mieux.

Comme si ses craintes se réalisaient, un cri aigu trancha l’air et leur fit lever la tête pour trouver une bête ailée descendant vers eux et se posant à quelques mètres de leur groupe. Les quatre pattes griffues de Rover touchèrent enfin le sol, lui permettant de se reposer et d’ébrouer ses ailes grises presque bleues couvertes de cendres. Le griffon poussa un cri plus faible de soulagement tandis qu’il nettoyait ses plumes de la cendre. C’est à ce moment-là qu’ils aperçurent Pidge sur son dos, tenant fermement les rênes et… Keith, affalé derrière elle, sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes pendant inertes de chaque côté de Rover.

Lance ne pouvait qu’imaginer le pire devant une telle image.

Shiro fut le premier à réagir. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers eux tandis que Pidge le regardait en lâchant les rênes, les yeux remplis de peur et essayant de réguler sa respiration et ses mains tremblantes.

« O-on essayait de s’enfuir, m-mais- » elle s’arrêta une seconde, prenant une grande inspiration puis expirant par la bouche, comme les moines lui avaient appris à le faire pour contrôler ses nerfs. « Nous avons été pris dans une embuscade et… Keith il- »

Elle ne finit pas son histoire. Shiro pris soigneusement le corps inerte de Keith de sur le dos de Rover et le posa doucement au sol. Keith était pâle mis à part une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Son visage était couvert de coupures et de tâches obscures, son torse imbibé de ce qui semblait être son sang et des morceaux de métal sortaient de là. Il tremblait et respirait avec difficulté, comme si prendre une bouffée d’air lui coûtait beaucoup. Le brun pouvait voir tout cela de là où il se tenait. Les autres s’étaient rapprochés de Keith pour voir son état et écouter le récit de Pidge.

« Quelqu’un a tiré ces espèces de… de flèches ou de balles et K-Keith les a interceptées pour me protéger. » On sentait les efforts qu’elle faisait pour ne pas tomber au sol et pleurer. « Il allait bien pendant un moment et puis tout à coup il est tombé au sol et il n’a plus bougé ».

Hunk fut le premier à la rejoindre pour lui faire un câlin, sa main faisant de petits cercles sur l’épaule de l’avatar tandis qu’elle sanglotait sur sa poitrine. Shiro et Allura examinaient les blessures de Keith, échangeant quelques paroles. Il semblait évident que ces projectiles étaient empoisonnées, mais ce venin semblait agir vite car le visage de Keith devenait plus pâle à chaque seconde et ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d’un cadavre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? » demanda Hunk, soutenant Pidge dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas… chercher un remède pour le soigner? »

« J’ai des connaissances sur différents types de venin utilisés dans les armes de la Nation du Feu ainsi que leurs contrepoisons » offrit Coran pour essayer de soulager l’inquiétude qui pesait sur les épaules de chacun. « Cependant, je ne peux pas élaborer un remède sans savoir quel sorte de poison s’est répandu dans son corps. Beaucoup de formules que je connais pourraient accélérer la propagation du venin.

« Alors c’est non » conclu Shiro, fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. « et si on cherchait un village à proximité? Ils ont peut-être de meilleurs remèdes et du matériel de premiers secours. »

« On ne peut pas » Allura essayait de garder un ton calme, mais sa voix tremblait un peu à cause de la frayeur que lui causait cette situation. « Nous avons eu de la chance d’échapper aux soldats. Si nous bougeons maintenant, ils pourraient nous trouver. »

« Bien sûr, mais si nous restons, les risques sont les mêmes. » Pidge se mêla à la conversation, serrant les poings, peu disposée à quitter la sécurité des bras du Maître de la Terre. « Tôt ou tard, on devra bouger ! »

« Si nous bougeons maintenant, cela pourrait être mauvais pour Keith. Le venin pourrait se propager plus rapidement » répondit la femme à la chevelure blanche avec un soupir frustré, ébouriffant ses cheveux pour soulager ses nerfs.

Ils essayaient tous de trouver une solution pour sauver la vie du garçon aux cheveux ébène… Et que faisait Lance? Rien. Il se tenait là, pétrifié et écoutant ce que les autres disaient, sans offrir de solution. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas partager ses idées et suggestions. Il était juste choqué de voir Keith, impulsif et tête brûlée, Keith le « guerrier parfait », réellement blessé. D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, aucun de ses amis n’a souffert de telles blessures depuis qu’ils avaient décidé de faire ce voyage spirituel pour enseigner à Pidge la maîtrise des autres éléments et fomenter l’attaque du Seigneur du Feu avec les autres résistants. Ils s’étaient bien débrouillés jusqu’à présent, avec quelques blessures légères comme des contusions, coupures et brûlures que Coran avait réussi à soigner avec ses connaissances.

Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient vraiment eu besoin d’un médecin, ou du moins besoin de lui. Tout le monde savait que dans les Tribus de l’Eau, les médecins (ou guérisseurs comme ils aimaient s’appeler) étaient dans la grande majorité des femmes. Ce n’était pas vraiment une règle mais il était courant que les femmes le soient, de par les traditions existantes que les tribus respectaient. Mais il y avait un petit groupe d’hommes qui s’essayaient à apprendre ces coutumes car elles pouvaient leur être utile à la guerre.

Ce n’est pas non plus comme si quelqu’un était allé voir Lance et lui avait demandé « hé Lance, tu ne saurais pas comment guérir avec de l’eau ? ». Et puis il ne s’était jamais senti assez bon comme guérisseur comme en tant que guerrier. C’était une des raisons qui l’avaient amené si loin de la maison. Mais qu’on ne s’y trompe pas ! Que l’avatar lui ai demandé de lui apprendre la Maîtrise de l’Eau était un honneur pour n’importe qui et bien que cela avait alimenté l’égo du brun avec une sensation de victoire… il sentait au fond de lui que Pidge pourrait trouver un meilleur professeur que lui, quelqu’un de talentueux et de parfait… comme Keith.

Ce n’était là qu’un des nombreux secrets qu’il cachait à sa équipe.

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu’il avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Les autres ne semblaient pas non plus lui prêter attention. Mais Lance n’avait pas quitté des yeux/cessé de regarder le corps tremblant sur le sol dont la respiration s’affaiblissait à chaque instant qui passait. La voix de Hunk résonna dans sa tête :

« Keith va… mourir ? »

Ah non! Non, non, non et non. NON. Pas sous sa surveillance! Aucun de ses amis n’allait mourir sous ses yeux s’il pouvait l’éviter.

Ces mots furent la gifle dont il avait besoin pour passer à l’action. D’un pas ferme, le membre de la tribu de l’eau s’approcha du groupe et s’agenouilla à côté d’Allura, mettant soigneusement une main sur son bras et la pousser doucement pour lui faire une place. Celle-ci le regarda avec confusion, les sourcils froncés.

Il pouvait mieux voir les blessures à cette hauteur. Il y en avait trois et elles ressemblaient à des pointes de dagues dépassant de sa peau : une à la clavicule droite et proche de son épaule, l’autre était niché sous son pectoral gauche et la dernière dans son abdomen. Lance serra les lèvres en une fine ligne et fronça les sourcils puis, sans le moindre avertissement, il mit sa main sur la poitrine du garçon qui se mit à gémir. Il écarta la main du Maître du Métal avant qu’elle ne puisse déloger sa main.

Le groupe regardait Lance avec confusion tandis qu’il se concentrait sur les sensations sous ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur épuisés de Keith et sa respiration agitée mais plus que tout, il pouvait sentir l’eau parcourant son corps ; la sueur, le sang et d’autres fluides. Il se concentra pour sentir le mouvement des liquides qui parcourraient le corps, jusqu’à trouver une anomalie. C’était une sensation visqueuse et pâteuse. Si il la tenait dans sa main, cela ressemblerait à du mucus. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu’il ne fit même pas une grimace de dégoût à l’idée de penser à du mucus.

« C’est un poison plus lourd et visqueux que les poisons classiques » sa voix était grave et il ne quittait pas des yeux sa main. « Allura a raison, si nous le bougeons sans prendre de précautions le poison se répandra plus vite. Il a attaqué ses poumons en premier. »

Sans rien dire de plus il déplaça sa main vers la première dague près de son épaule. Il attrapa la pointe entre ses doigts et tira doucement dessus pour la déloger sans déchirer le muscle. Même inconscient, Keith grimaçait et serrait les dents à cause de la douleur. Lance continua à tirer jusqu’à ce que Shiro saisisse son poignet pour l’arrêter.

« Lance, je ne veux pas être impoli mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques?” demanda-t-il sans brusquerie mais la voix alarmée.

« Je suis guérisseur » admit enfin Lance à l’étonnement général, il secoua la tête. « Je sais ce que je fais, on n’a pas le temps. »

« Lance, mec… depuis quand tu es guérisseur ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous l’avais pas dit AVANT ? » Hunk avait raison malgré son étonnement sur les capacités de son ami. Lance agita la main pour les détourner du sujet. Ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de répondre à leurs questions.

« Même si je suis flatté que vous vous intéressiez autant à ma merveilleuse vie, nous n’avons pas le temps » il fit un signe vers le garçon inconscient. « Il ne survivra pas si je n’extraie pas le poison avant que celui-ci ne se propage dans tout son corps. »

« Tu peux le soigner ? Le sauver ? » Demanda les yeux plein d’espoir Pidge qui s’était rapprochée de lui et s’était mise à sa hauteur. Ah merde… il ne voulait pas ruiner les espoirs de l’avatar.

« Je peux le faire » il leur fit un sourire confiant. « Mais j’aurai besoin d’aide. Coran ! »

L’interpellé fit un pas en avant et attendit les ordres. Il jouait avec la pointe de sa moustache, un tic nerveux que Lance avait appris à reconnaître au fil des mois.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses trouver ici les ingrédients pour faire un antidote, mais tu pourrais faire un onguent. Tu peux y arriver ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Allura, Shiro » dit-il en les regardant. « J’ai besoin que vous construisiez une tente ou un lieu où l’on puisse mettre Keith en sécurité. »

« Tout de suite ! » Allura se leva puis se dirigea vers Voltron pour sortir des toiles et des piquets des sacoches attachées sur les flancs de l’animal.

Shiro souriait. Etait-ce de la fierté que Lance pouvait voir sur son visage ? Il ne dit rien, se déplaçant pour prendre Keith sous les épaules et les genoux pour le soulever avec délicatesse, faisant attention à ne pas le bouger plus que nécessaire.

« Hunk, Pidge. » c’était leur tour et ils attendaient avec impatience les ordres de son ami. « J’ai besoin d’eau, de beaucoup d’eau. »

« Entendu ! » dit l’avatar avec un salut militaire avant de prendre le bras de Hunk et de le traîner vers Rover. Il était toujours surpris de voir qu’un griffon de cette taille pouvait supporter le poids de Hunk. Comme sa maîtresse, il était plus fort qu’il n’y paraissait.

Lorsque Rover s’envola et s’éloigna vers l’horizon et que Coran s’en était allé dans une autre direction à la recherche de plantes et de champignons pour l’onguent, le brun put avaler le nœud qui lui nouait la gorge et respirer profondément. Il devait le faire, pour ses amis, pour sa famille. Il allait le faire !

Il pouvait le faire !

\---0---

Inutile de le dire mais Allura et Shiro réussirent à faire une petite tente avec des toiles que la jeune femme avait obtenues au fil du voyage. Shiro avait aidé à plier les instruments métalliques pour faire des piquets et ainsi soutenir les toiles et la structure. Coran avait trouvé une grande variété de feuilles, des fruits colorés et des champignons qui n’avaient pas l’air comestibles. Il avait tout de même réussi à faire un onguent à la texture adéquate qui semblait sentir… la menthe fraîche ? Hunk et Pidge avaient ramené suffisamment d’eau dans un seau de pierre fait par Hunk. Il laissa un bol de pierre à la demande de Lance.

Shiro déposa Keith dans la tente sur l’un des draps, appuyant sa tête sur un petit oreiller. Le Maître du Feu continuait à trembler et respirait difficilement, ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières et il fronçait les sourcils comme s’il faisait un cauchemar. Ses joues étaient encore rouges malgré sa pâleur et ses yeux cernés. Il transpirait beaucoup et il marmonnait quelques balbutiement… mon dieu, de toutes les images que le Maître de l’Eau pouvait se faire de lui, celle-ci n’en faisait définitivement pas partie.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Lance leur ordonna de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas l’interrompre. Sortir le venin et soigner les blessures allaient prendre beaucoup de temps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être distrait ou ça pourrait mal finir. Il pouvait voir à  leur expression que ses camarades étaient inquiets. Lance, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, leur assura qu’il ne laissera pas le type à la coupe mulet (1) mourir aussi facilement. Comment vivrait-il s’il ne pouvait pas embêter son rival ?

Maintenant il était là, assis en tailleur, à regarder silencieusement Keith à sa droite. Le t-shirt du garçon était déchiré, il n’en aurait de toute façon plus besoin. Shiro l’avait aidé à sortir les pointes avec la plus grande précaution. Le brun regardait le visage émacié de Keith qui semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, peut-être était-ce à cause de l’inquiétude et de la peur. Il écarta avec précaution quelques mèches humides de son front et nota la chaleur inhabituelle de la peau du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, mon pote » murmura-t-il avec une voix douce, comme s’il parlait à un enfant. Ses doigts caressaient doucement la joue de Keith. « Ça va faire mal alors ne me gronde pas trop, okay ? »

Il mit sa main sur la première blessure, sur son épaule. Après quelques mouvements circulaires du poignet, il sentit le liquide dans la blessure suivre le mouvement. Il vit aussi que Keith s’agitait dans son sommeil, tendu. Il répéta le geste une vingtaine de fois avant de relever la main et de commencer un mouvement de traction. Un liquide visqueux mélangé à du sang jaillit alors de la blessure. Keith serra les doigts sur le drap, gémissant et serra avec force les dents. Lance se mordit la lèvre, tirant encore et encore et retirant un peu plus du poison avant de le jeter dans un bol à ses côtés. Il soupira. Une de moins… il restait tant à faire.

\---0---

Deux heures. C’est le temps qu’il fallut au Maître de l’Eau pour extraire tout le venin dans le corps de Keith. Deux heures remplies de peur, où un geste de travers pouvait tout faire foirer ou empirer son état. Deux heures où seuls les gémissements et les plaintes de Keith résonnaient. De temps en temps un membre de l’équipe venait voir ce qu’il se passait mais ils repartaient encore plus inquiets. Lance agitait sa main libre pour leur dire que tout allait bien.

Au moins il en avait terminé avec la partie douloureuse et si Keith était toujours dans un sale état, il s’était calmé. Lance avait appliqué l’onguent sur chaque plaie avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal, soupirant de soulagement lorsque Keith n’avait fait que froncer les sourcils.

Il ne restait plus que la meilleure partie, celle qui soulagerai Keith de la douleur et le ferai se sentir mieux. Il bougea un peu le seau et sortit l’eau avec sa main droite, faisant des mouvements circulaires pour recouvrir le torse du Maître du Feu, des épaules jusqu’à l’abdomen, submergeant ses deux mains qui effleuraient la peau au-dessus de l’eau. Comme d’habitude, l’eau prit une teinte bleu-vert brillante, signe que le processus de guérison avait commencé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger d’un cheveu jusqu’à ce que les blessures ne soient totalement fermées. Il allait rester là un certain temps.

Lance eut un sourire mélancolique en se rappelant le temps où sa mère lui avait enseigné ces techniques de soin, quand il croyait qu’il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de les utiliser et de faire quelque chose de bien avec elles tout comme pour ses techniques de combat avec l’eau.

Sa mère serait-elle fière de lui si elle le voyait ?

-0-

Une heure et demi plus tard, Shiro entra dans la tente et s’assit face à Lance, de l’autre côté de Keith. Le Maître du Métal était un leader né, déterminé à réaliser le rêve de liberté de la Résistance contre la dictature du Seigneur du Feu. Il avait réussi à maintenir le groupe uni et avait suffisamment de patience pour supporter la pseudo-rivalité qu’il entretenait avec Keith. C’était suffisant pour gagner son respect parce que - soyons honnêtes - il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui pouvaient le supporter quand il était vraiment énervant.

« Alors… depuis quand sais-tu faire ça ? » ah, évidemment ! Ils n’allaient pas éviter le sujet pour toujours.

Le brun lui expliqua comment son père lui avait appris à maîtriser l’eau et à quel point cela le frustrait. Comme tous les enfants, il voulait rapidement apprendre à effectuer les mouvements ‘cools’, sans pratiquer les mouvements de base avant. Sa mère lui avait enseigné toutes ces techniques de soi pour essayer de calmer son fils hyperactif. Il évita les autres questions sur ses parents, ne voulant pas ressentir la colère, la tristesse et la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l’intérieur et qui le feraient soupirer de douleur. Shiro changea de sujet : « Pourquoi tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu pouvais faire ça ? »

Lance réfléchit un moment avant de répondre simplement : « Ce n’était pas très important, Coran est bien meilleur que moi. »

Shiro le regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de dire : « Lance, tu viens juste de sauver la vie de Keith. » Lance ne fit que hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire.

-0-

Deux heures et quart plus tard, Allura entra dans la tente pour y laisser un bol de fruits frais pour que Lance récupère des forces. Le brun la remercia même s’il ne pouvait pas bouger avant de terminer les soins. Dans une autre situation, Lance aurait profité du moment pour lui demander de le nourrir à la main. Il ne put cependant que sourire et lui dire qu’il mangerait lorsqu’il aura terminé les soins de l’idiot qui jouait les boucliers humains.

Allura était compréhensive et laissa le bol à proximité avant de sortir de la tente. Elle jeta cependant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir comment Lance se concentrait et mettait toute son énergie à sauver la vie de quelqu’un.

Elle sourit avec fierté.

-0-

Cinq heures et cinquante-sept minutes et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il pouvait le voir avec le peu de lumière qui entrait dans la tente, sans la douce lueur de l’eau il ne serait pas en mesure d’y voir. Hunk entra pour laisser une petite lampe et améliorer son confort. Lance le remercia en lui disant qu’il était le meilleur. Le Maître de la Terre resta un moment pour parler avec Lance. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas trop lui répondre sans briser sa concentration alors il offrait de petites questions et des gestes pour montrer qu’il écoutait.

Hunk lui dit comment il n’avait jamais réussi à plier le métal à sa volonté, ce qui l’avait beaucoup frustré lorsqu’il avait voulu entrer dans le monde de l’ingénierie. Malgré cela, Lance lui dit qu’il n’y avait pas meilleur inventeur que lui. La petite lampe était l’une de ses créations, comme toutes les choses qu’il avait créées pendant le voyage sans qu’il n’ait à plier le métal.

« Tu es le meilleur Hunk, ne l’oublie jamais » Hunk ne fit que rire en lui tapotant l’épaule.

-0-

« C’est. Pas. Juste. »

Sept heures. Pidge était rentrée dans la tente pour montrer sa colère à Lance et insister qu’il n’était pas juste qu’il lui ait caché ça, à elle l’avatar ! N’était-il pas censé être son maître ? Lance ne fit que rire en s’excusant, admettant que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de maintenir le secret aussi longtemps. Elle remit ses lunettes et la lumière qui s’y reflétait la faisait ressembler à un vilain. Elle accepta ses excuses avec un sourire complice mais ajouta qu’elle ne lui pardonnerait que s’il lui apprenait à soigner avec de l’eau.

Comment pouvait-il dire non à l’avatar ?

« Plus de secrets ?

« … bien sûr. »

Sauf pour ça.

-0-

Huit heures et vingt-neuf minutes. Coran entra pour lui proposer d’analyser le venin qu’il avait extrait de Keith il y a plusieurs heures. Peut-être réussirait-il à faire un antidote avec les plantes médicinales qu’il avait trouvées. Lance haussa les épaules et le laissa prendre le bol rempli de sang visqueux.

« Ah, au fait, les champignons que j’ai trouvé ont fait de l’excellent numvill (2). Tu en veux un peu ? »

« Euh, non, je passe mon tour… »

-0-

Dix heures et quinze minutes. Cela faisait plus de cinq heures, les muscles de ses bras étaient tout ankylosés et il était totalement épuisé. S’il s’endormait maintenant il ne serait pas en mesure de refermer correctement les plaies pour qu’elles ne laissent que des cicatrices roses. A sa grande joie, Keith avait repris quelques couleurs malgré ses cernes. Il ne tremblait plus mais continuait à transpirer et à bouger les yeux sous ses paupières. « Encore un peu » pensa-t-il en se léchant les lèvres « un peu plus et j’aurai fini. » et après ? Est-ce qu’ils retourneraient à leur prétendue rivalité et à se détester ? Pour être honnête, Lance en avait assez, surtout que c’était en grande partie de sa faute.

Bon, il savait qu’il pouvait être TRES compétitif. Il était souvent en compétition avec Hunk pour savoir lequel lancerai le plus loin une pierre (Hunk l’accusait d’utiliser l’eau pour tricher et faire bouger les pierres) ; avec Pidge il faisait des courses aquatiques (Pidge n’arrêtait pas de tricher, elle était l’avatar ! C’est pas juste) ; avec Shiro pour les bras de fer (il le battait quel que soit la main utilisée). Avec Keith… c’était une compétition pour voir qui était le meilleur maître de leur propre élément.

Mais Lance savait qu’il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Keith. Il était mille fois meilleur que lui dans la maîtrise de son élément et un meilleur professeur pour l’avatar que lui. C’était frustrant, évidemment, mais d’une façon ou d’une autre ça le poussait aussi à s’améliorer.

De pouvoir le narguer, de remuer le couteau dans la plaie (3) et de montrer à son stupide et parfait visage à quel point il était bon dans sa maîtrise de l’eau.

En réalité ce n’était pas de la haine mais de la frustration et des insécurités qu’il canalisait de la mauvaise façon. A cela s’ajoutait un sentiment de méfiance envers Keith. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu’il est un Maître du Feu! Ils étaient en guerre contre le Seigneur du Feu et beaucoup de personnes avaient perdu la vie à cause des Maîtres du Feu. Shiro connaissait Keith depuis un bout de temps et avait assuré qu’il était de confiance et qu’il faisait aussi partie de la Résistance. Allura et Coran connaissaient d’autres Maîtres du Feu dans la Résistance et savaient qu’ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Hunk, lui… était très amical et ce n’était pas surprenant qu’il se soit vite attaché avec lui.

Pidge avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance car elle avait vu de ses propres yeux la prise en otage de son frère et de son père par les Maîtres du Feu. Mais petit à petit Keith avait réussi à gagner sa confiance jusqu’à devenir son professeur dans la maîtrise du Feu.

Ils avaient tous confiance en Keith et il leur faisait confiance, les aidant au combat et couvrant leur arrières face aux embûches posées par l’armée.

Et puis il y avait lui, Lance, en dehors de l’équation.

Lance soupira en étirant ses muscles engourdis. Oui il se savait immature sur ce sujet, et alors ? Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il savait de première main de quoi les Maîtres du Feu étaient capables. Il savait ce que les Maîtres du Feu avaient fait à sa famille dans la Tribu de l’Eau du Nord.

Peut-être pourrait-il, comme les autres, donner une chance à Keith ?

Malgré son impulsivité et son entêtement, ce n’était pas un mauvais bougre. Hé, il admettait même qu’ils formaient une bonne équipe et qu’ils travaillaient bien ensemble ! Il pourrait peut-être lui donner quelques conseils pour l’aider à se socialiser au lieu de rester planté là lorsque quelqu’un essayait de lui parler. Il pourrait aussi faire quelque chose au sujet de ses cheveux qui avaient besoin d’une meilleure coupe mais c’était risqué au stade où se trouvait leur relation.

Pour l’instant

Le brun ricana en étirant la main gauche pour la poser sur le front humide du garçon. Quelques instants plus tard Keith se détendit, une expression calme et endormie sur son visage.

« Dieu Keith, tu pensais vraiment que j’allais te laisser mourir aussi facilement. » il bailla avant de lâcher un rire fatigué. « Si tu mourrais, je dirais à Pidge de me connecter au monde spirituel pour aller te chercher et te coller une beigne. »

« Dors bien, champion. Demain est un grand jour. »

-0-

Keith se réveilla un peu endolori.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était sa fuite avec Pidge vers le point de rassemblement et l’attaque qu’il avait interceptée. Il avait couru quelques mètres avant que la douleur dans sa poitrine ne devienne insupportable et qu’il ait des difficultés à respirer. Il avait dû s’évanouir. Alors où était-il ? Il se releva avec difficultés, s’appuyant sur ses mains pour s’asseoir et regarder son torse : Il y avait trois nouvelles cicatrices roses sur sa peau mais elles disparaîtraient dans quelques temps.

Il pouvait respirer normalement, ce qui était un bon point.

« Bonjour petit soleil~ ! »

C’est ça qui le fit se retourner brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Lance qui était assis en tailleur à ses côtés, la joue posée sur sa main et le coude sur sa cuisse. Il avait l’air très fatigué avec ses yeux cernés et ses cheveux en bataille. Il lui souriait, un sourire aussi fatigué que joyeux, presque amical.

« Bien dormi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Oh ! » Il prit une tasse à sa droite et la lui tendit. « C’est du thé. Il est froid mais je suppose que tu peux te le réchauffer. »

« heu » dit-il avec son éloquence habituelle. Keith cligna des yeux avec confusion en regardant Lance puis la tasse avant de la prendre dans ses mains. Il la réchauffa un peu avant de la boire. « Hum, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Tu as été empoisonné. J’ai sorti le poison avant qu’il ne se propage entièrement dans ton corps. J’ai désinfecté tes blessures et les ai refermées avec de l’eau et beaucoup de patience. J’ai aussi soigné ta fièvre. »

Lance tendit la main pour la poser sur le front du Maître du Feu. Keith se mit à rougir mais Lance ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il offrit un autre sourire fatigué avant d’enlever sa main et de tapoter la joue du garçon. D’accord, Keith était TRES surpris et son cerveau semblait avoir planté, lui faisant perdre ses mots.

« Tu es un guérisseur ? » Lance rit doucement en hochant la tête. « Tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit ? »

« Ah, je crois que je me suis assoupi quelques fois mais je devais rester éveillé pour voir comment tu allais. »

« Tu m’as sauvé… » Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée d’avoir un ton aussi incrédule parce que le brun fronça des sourcils et fit la moue, comme si ça l’embêtait qu’il croie qu’il le laisserait mourir sans rien faire.

« Tu es mon ami, Keith, ma famille même. On est dans le même bateau.» il se leva en étirant ses bras, faisant craquer les articulations. « Mange un peu, Shiro t’a laissé un nouveau T-Shirt là-bas. Les autres voudraient te voir, ils étaient très inquiets pour toi.

Keith resta sans voix. Lance l’avait sauvé ? Lui? De toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait, il l’avait sauvé lui et le considérait comme son ami?

Lance ne le détestait pas ?

« Lance » appela-t-il. Le brun, prêt à sortir de la tente pour rejoindre les autres, se retourna pour le regarder avec curiosité. « Heuu… merci de m’avoir sauvé et d’être resté avec moi tout ce temps. »

Lance rit joyeusement, le même rire qu’il adressait à Hunk ou à Pidge. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

« Pas de souci mec, _je le ferais à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin_. Peu importe combien de fois tu tomberas, je serai là pour te relever et te botter tes fesses d’impulsif. Crois-moi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

Avec un clin d’œil et un sourire joyeux, Lance sortit de la tente avant que le visage de Keith ne rougisse comme une tomate et que la tasse dans ses mains ne s’enflamme.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) traduction pourrie mais on fait ce qu’on peut avec ce qu’on a.
> 
> (2) l’espèce de boisson dégoûtante de la saison 1.
> 
> (3) rub it in his face en anglais, je ne suis pas sûr de la traduction.


End file.
